Max McNeal
Name: McNeal, Max Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: theater class School: Timberlake High Appearance: He is 6 foot and has black skater hair. He has blue eyes and many people consider him good looking. He is in relatively good shape, sort of skinny. He has a dark tan. He has a scar on his right cheek that is quite noticeable and many people called him "Scarface" but they soon stopped, kids aren't that mean. The scar resulted from another fight over the lead role. Biography: He was always in love with drama class. He did many plays and learned how to change to be whatever kind of character he wanted. He usually ended up starring in one of the lead roles. He got average grades and people he is friends with he is close, but he is always trying to gain attention. No matter what the cost. His dream in life is to be famous, perferably on TV. He wants the world to know his name. It got so bad one day that, when he was picked as a understudy for the lead role, he mixed cleaning fluids and put them in a bottle of coke for the student. He became so sick that Max got the lead role. Other: good acting ability Number: b #100 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Camouflage Clothing Conclusions: Hey, B100's dreams of being a bigtime TV star can come true through the SOTF ACT! Yes, another dream reached by the great SOTF ACT. So, as long as B100 plays it safe, and acts to the best of his abilities, then his dream will be reached. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Shinya Motomura Collected Weapons: Camouflage Clothing (issued weapon, to Peri Barclay) Allies: Max didn't have any true allies, although he was on friendly terms with Peri Barclay until Umi ordered him out of the warehouse. Enemies: Peri Barclay could be considered an enemy, he did rob Max, after all; Umi Martin, Cody Jenson, Shinya Motomura Mid-Game Evaluation: Max began his game at the ravine, too far away to catch a glimpse of the group of Fred Hughes, Glenn Hughes, Heather Pendergast, and company. Instead, Max hid in the bushes, contemplating his current situation. Many people saw this game as a death trap -- an atrocity. Not Max McNeal, though. To Max, this was his chance for fame, his acting opportunity come alive. Max decided he would play the game, not to escape, but to attain the fame he'd always dreamt of. That decision made, Max was off to the warehouse in search of his first victims. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting what he'd find when he got there... At the warehouse, Max ran up to the doors, pleading with whoever might have been inside to let him in. He was greeted by the end of Peri Barclay's gun, and in an effort to formulate a sort of alliance and infiltrate the warehouse, Max complied with Peri's orders to drop his daypack and get on the ground. Peri was pleased to find him compliant, but Umi Martin, who had also appeared at the door, had other ideas. Max's plans were foiled when the girl ordered him to leave. Max quickly got the picture and was off, now bagless on top of everything else. He quickly found himself back at the ravine where he'd originally started the game. This time, however, someone else had occupied the ravine -- Cody Jenson. Cody was only interested in Max's weapon, which proved fruitless on his part, as Peri had laid claim to it earlier. Cody wasn't ready to call it a day yet, however, and he attacked Max. The battle quickly threatened to turn three-way at the appearance of Shinya Motomura, but the altercation that followed left Max out of the equation. After getting shot, Cody fled, leaving Max alone with Shinya. Despite his better judgment, Max's desire to play to the cameras overwhelmed his logic and he charged at Shinya. Shinya retaliated by firing at the boy, which caused Max to stumble backward into the ravine and fall to his own untimely demise. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, he had the right idea anyway, just the wrong weapon. I'm willing to bet that if Mr. McNeal had been equipped with something other than camouflage, he would've been a contender in this little game, and quite frankly, we needed more. Problem with Max was, it's one thing to want to become famous and play to the cameras, Lord knows it boosts our ratings. It's another thing to make such a stupid move purely to show off, but hey, I'm sure the audience enjoyed watching Max's fall from glory. He can take solace in the fact that his death was good for the ratings. Memorable Quotes: "Well, hello people of America, and hello evil terrorist organization. I guess I must really thank you for this opportunity to... express myself and become famous. So thank you. Now I just want to make sure you all know my name, I am Max McNeal. I have no bag, and right now am somewhat of an underdog. I will fight my way to fame, and I'll make sure you are all here for the ride. So for now...goodbye." - Max plays to the cameras at the ravine Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Max, in chronological order. *Starting Place For B#100 *Starting Place For B#54 *Starting Place For B#100 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Max McNeal. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students